Lie Detector Test
by break.my.soul
Summary: .:Sasu.Hina:. "Oh come on, Sasuke! You'll just gonna say 'yes' or 'no!"


**Hello!**

**Okay… this idea just came inside my mind…**

**Hope you like it...**

**Lie Detector Test**

_KNOCK._

_KNOCK._

_KNOCK._

"Coming!" He opened the door and received smiles.

"Sasuke!" a dumb blonde shouted as he tried to peek inside the Uchiha's house…

"What's this all about, huh?" he eyed every single face of his friends… Naruto, Kiba, Shino, Shikamaru, Chouji, Neji, Rock Lee, Gaara, Sakura., Ino, TenTen and… Hinata.

"We brought something. Just for fun." Kiba gave him an evil smile.

He raised an eyebrow. "I'm not in the mood for pranks." He was about to close the door but Chouji stopped him.

"Please Sasuke..." All of them pleaded except for one: Hinata. They looked at her, trying to tell her that she should say something. It took seconds after Hinata got that.

"Oh, uhmm… p-please?" They all turned their heads again at Sasuke then Sakura suddenly wrapped her hands at Sasuke's arms.

"Please Sasuke-kun!" she looked so… odd. Yeah, that's the word.

He could saw Kiba and Naruto's puppy eyes that made him say 'no' even more. Hell, they supposed to make Sasuke say 'yes'! But, finally, he gave up… "Hn. Alright. But—in one condition… Sakura… stay away from me." at least he told her politely.

"Oh." She followed his command and went beside Ino. Obviously, she's disappointed.

They all went in. They sat on a big couch at Sasuke's living room. "Okay. What now?"

"Here." Shikamaru then put a somewhat device on a table. Sasuke heard Ino and Sakura's giggles.

"What's that?"

"A Lie Detector Test, specially made by Shikamaru and Neji."

Neji let out a smirk.

"Okay." TenTen caught their attention.

"Hinata and I wrote our names on pieces of papers. Whoever's name we get is the one who will try this lie detector. Ready?"

"Yeah! Bring it on!" Rock Lee said. Tenten looked at him seriously. "What? I just answered your question."

"Yeah, whatever."

They all held their breaths as TenTen picked a paper from a box. She unfolded it very slowly… and read it out loud.

"It's..."

"Sasuke." Sighs filled the room and giggles too.

"Me? Why me? Hey! Is this planned? I will kill you a-"he paused.

"Shut up, Sasuke. This is not planned." Chouji said as he stuffed his mouth some potato chips.

"Oh come on, Sasuke! You'll just gonna say yes or no." The boys held him tightly; they tied him… just in case he'll escape. They started to put some kind of wires on all over his body.

"Hey!"

"Okay… we all will gonna ask questions," They all let out a smile.

He sighed. "Yeah, right."

"Okay, I'll start." Naruto shouted. "Sasuke… are you a gay?" he bursted out a laugh.

"No." he immediately answered.

'TRUTH.'

"See! So Naruto, stop teasing me that I'm a gay!" he narrowed his eyes.

"Whatever."

"Okay… I'm next." Sakura shove her hair. "Do you love Ino?" Sakura answered, hoping he'll say 'no'.

"No."

'TRUTH.'

A shout of disappointment was heard from Ino and a 'YES!' was heard from Sakura.

"As expected." Sakura insulted Ino confidently.

Neji's next.

"-coughs- Is it true that Kakashi teaches you more advance than Naruto and Sakura?"

Naruto's mouth formed an 'o'."Really?"

"No." Sasuke immediately answered.

'LIE.'

"What the-! Kakashi has favoritism!" Sakura burned up.

"I'll gonna get Kakashi-sensei after this." Naruto's eyebrows met.

Sasuke thought for an excuse. "Hey, I think this lie detector is broken."

"That's impossible, Sasuke… remember? .it!" Shikamaru almost jumped for anger.

"Stop it guys! I'm next. Sasuke—" TenTen put her hands on her waist.

"Are you inlove with Sakura?"

Expectations from Sakura… More expectations from Sakura….

"No."

Tears were forming... but she tried to think positively. "Sasuke, it's bad to lie." Sakura just can't accept it.

'TRUTH.'

Okay, now the pink haired girl was found crying at the sofa. Next is… Gaara.

"Are you afraid on me?" All eyes were on him.

"N-O!"

"Hn."

'TRUTH.'

"I have no fear, Gaara. Remember that!" He gave him a grave look.

"Oh, really?" Now their eyes were flaming.

"Okay! Stop it now! Give respect to the great man!" Kiba jumped above the table.

"Oi, Sasuke… I saw you at downtown that time. Akamaru's been following you. Tell me, are you trying to steal Akamaru?"

Sasuke laughed till he realized that Kiba's not joking. "Of course not. No."

'TRUTH.'

"Maybe Akamaru fell in love with Sasuke!" Rock Lee said.

"Shut up. Akamaru's not gay!"

"Okay, it's my turn! Keep quiet... Sasuke Uchiha, ever got scolded by your parents?" Rock Lee raised his thick eyebrows.

Sasuke immediately answered. "Yes."

'TRUTH.'

"Well, I'll be really surprised if you say no. Well, Shino! Your turn!"

"Yeah, right. Oh well…" He put a finger on his temple.

It took five minutes when Shino finally spoke.

_Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock._

"I don't have any questions. I'll pass. Your turn, TenTen."

"Hey! It took you a very long time and that's just it? You're impossible! Oh well… are you in love with Hinata?"

Silence.

Hinata blushed, as always. Sasuke replied. "No."

-

-

-

'LIE.'

"Am I dreaming?" Sakura quickly reacted.

"No way." Ino's eyes widened. All stayed quiet because of shock, of course. Hinata felt she's going to faint.

Sasuke blushed, for the very first time. His secret was revealed.

"Do you really, really, really, love Hinata?" Shikamaru asked, it's his turn anyway.

_One second._

_Two seconds._

_Three seconds._

_Four seconds._

_Five seconds._

He had no choice but to tell the truth. "Yes..." He blushed, again.

He heard Sakura and Ino crying, he also received several questions like 'since when?' from the others.

"I never thought an Uchiha will fall in love." Gaara said; Sasuke considered it as a compliment.

As expected, Neji gave Sasuke a don't-touch-Hinata look.

"Well, now we all know Sasuke's secret! It's now time for Hinata-chan's response." They all agreed with Naruto except for the two girls.

"Hinata… say something." TenTen grinned.

"Go Hinata-chan!" Naruto shouted!

Kiba followed. "Answer Sasuke's love!"

"HINATA!"

"HINATA!"

"HINATA!"

"Uh… Eh… Uhmm…" she sighed. Inhale. Exhale. She bowed her head.

"Will you never leave me?"

"Yes."

'TRUTH.'

Cheers covered the whole room.

**Fin.**

**Okay… Finish! It's a little bit rushed. Oh well, please tell me your comments by sending your reviews!**

**Remember... don't ever lie!**

**This fanfic... is dedicated for me! Coz it's my birthday! YEY!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Good evening! :)**


End file.
